


Mono no Aware

by BloodyIria



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIria/pseuds/BloodyIria
Summary: [Scritta per la tredicesima edizione del p0rnfest]Alle volte Yami pronuncia delle parole che William non riesce a comprendere in alcun modo. Sono nella sua lingua madre, suonano basse e scorrono rapide fra le labbra dell’uomo come la corrente di un ruscello.
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Mono no Aware

**FANDOM: Black Clover  
** **Personaggi: William Vangeance/Yami Sukehiro  
** **Prompt: Cicatrici**

**Mono no Aware**

Alle volte Yami pronuncia delle parole che William non riesce a comprendere in alcun modo. Sono nella sua lingua madre, suonano basse e scorrono rapide fra le labbra dell’uomo come la corrente di un ruscello.  
Accade quando sono a letto, i corpi nudi intrecciati fra lenzuola preziose. È un soffio leggero quanto il fruscio del vento fra le foglie, caldo e impercettibile. Gli sfiora il viso e si posa sulle sue cicatrici quasi a volerle ripulire.  
_“Alle volte chiudo gli occhi e la tua immagine non scompare. È quasi fastidioso…”  
_Lo sguardo di William è interrogativo. Poggiato sull’ampio torace di Yami, lo fissa con un sopracciglio inarcato e poi sorride – non è lo stesso sorriso carismatico e cortese che rivolge alla sue reclute, è più umano, spezzato da un velo di esitazione che lo rende fragile.  
“Do per scontato che tu mi abbia detto che non ci vedremo per un po’.” Ride, sollevandosi per mettersi a cavalcioni sul compagno.  
“Abbiamo entrambi un po’ di missioni, no?”  
Yami si limita a stringere le labbra e non risponde. È difficile da spiegare: quei momenti segreti sono preziosi e inestimabili, e scioccamente ha accettato da diverso tempo che non riuscirebbe a farne a meno, eppure vive contemplandone la _precarietà_.  
Allunga una mano ad accarezzare il viso di William, e l’altro capitano si adagia contro il suo tocco. Gli bacia il palmo, poi chiude gli occhi, tenendo il pene eretto di Yami contro il proprio sedere.

  
William non è mai sazio del suo seme, l’ha assaporato a lungo sulla punta della lingua e ha assaggiato ogni angolo di Yami – dalla base dei testicoli, si è soffermato fra le natiche dell’altro, e poi, in ginocchio, lo ha preso fino in fondo alla gola.  
Dal basso, aggrappato all’erezione di Sukehiro come un assetato contro la bocca di una fontana, l’ha guardato gemere e inveire alle sue attenzioni.  
Yami ha cercato disperatamente l’orgasmo fra le sue labbra e attraverso la sua bocca. _William lo ha dominato_ , e avidamente ha succhiato fino a sentire il suo fiotto caldo contro il palato e poi sul viso – e sulle cicatrici, a sporcarlo tutto, perché non può essere poi tanto più osceno di quanto già non sia quotidianamente.  
“Meglio separarci in modo da non sentire troppo l’uno la mancanza dell’altro.”  
Si posiziona sul pene di Sukehiro e lo lascia scivolare in sé. Yami lo aiuta a tenere l’equilibrio, le mani sui fianchi sottili, facendogli capire di non essere troppo precipitoso.  
“Respira.”  
È lo stesso ordine della prima volta, e William si ritrova sempre ad attenderlo. Gli fa credere che ci sia altro al di là del sesso, un calore che resta sospeso tra di loro mentre sono uniti e non esiste null’altro, eccetto i loro sospiri.  
La carne di Yami è scura e spessa, attraversata dai tagli ormai perlacei di tante battaglie. Al confronto, la sua è immacolata, terribilmente nivea e quasi esangue. Però, sul suo volto, le tracce di sangue raggrumato gli avvizziscono la pelle, rendendola grinzosa come vecchio cuoio.  
_Non c’è onore in quei segni.  
__Ma Yami li bacia_ , e questo è quanto gli basta per continuare a mostragli il suo viso – un bisogno del tutto sciocco ed effimero, così straziante da portarlo alla supplica.  
_“Baciami.”  
_E ancora.  
Ancora.  
_Fino a consumarmi._

Ha trovato il giusto ritmo.  
William si muove su e giù e Yami lo segue, assecondando i suoi movimenti. Solleva il bacino e poi si rilassa, alzandosi di nuovo quando sente William gridare, perché Yami ora lo ha toccato fino in fondo e _deve_ continuare a scavare.  
Sukehiro vorrebbe restare lì più a lungo, ricoprirsi del corpo e del profumo di William, vestire quella pelle bianca e lasciarvi unicamente la traccia del suo passaggio.  
Non gli bastano più i morsi, non gli basta più bagnarlo e riempirlo fino a macchiare le lenzuola. Vorrebbe che nella traccia di quelle cicatrici ci fosse la sua ombra, che nello specchio degli occhi dell’altro capitano restasse impressa la sua immagine.  
_Vorrebbe…_

Vangeance viene per primo.  
Con un lungo gemito, si abbassa sul corpo del compagno e macchia i loro ventri, ma non si ferma.  
Trattiene Yami in sé – _ed è quasi doloroso dopo l’orgasmo_ –, e smette di muoversi solo quando, finalmente, lo sente fremere e colmarlo _fino a traboccare_.  
William sorride, ancora, e con un lungo sospiro si adagia meglio sul corpo di Yami. I suoi occhi sono chiusi e il respiro è profondo. Incredibilmente, gli sembra di sincronizzarsi a quello lento di Sukehiro.  
I loro cuori sono uno sull’altro. William non riesce più a distinguere di chi sia il battito che sente nelle orecchie, o se ancora esiste un suono o uno spasmo nel proprio corpo che non appartenga _anche_ e _soprattutto_ a Yami.  
È un momento fugace e intenso, a tratti malinconico. C’è una sorta di felicità rassegnata a colmargli il cuore, la consapevolezza che quell’abbraccio tenero e carnale è solo un effimero istante sospeso nel _loro_ tempo.  
Non riesce a trovare una parola che possa esprimere e descrivere quel dolore nel cuore: è un peso terribile e dolce, non abbastanza atroce da versare lacrime, né così delicato da spingerlo a sorridere.  
Quindi, William si limita a restare in silenzio.  
Chiude gli occhi, e presta ascolto solo alle note dei loro respiri.  
Allora, nel dormiveglia, avverte un bisbiglio profondo. C’è un bacio su una tempia ad accompagnarlo, l’odore intenso di tabacco e il sale del sudore.  
_“Mono no aware.”  
_È la lingua strana ed esotica di Yami. Sono parole che scivolano agili, sembrano stringerlo e coprirlo con premura.  
_Non ha idea di cosa possa significare.  
_Eppure, nonostante tutto, gli sembra la combinazione di suoni più adatta per descrivere la bellezza della loro transitorietà.  
  


*Fine

*Note

Mono no Aware: Mono no **aware** (物の哀れ) è un concetto estetico **giapponese** che esprime una forte partecipazione emotiva nei confronti della bellezza della natura e della vita umana, con una conseguente sensazione nostalgica legata al suo incessante mutamento. à copia/incollato da Wiki. :°D


End file.
